RWBY: The Fire King
by The Burning Ruler
Summary: Rich, mentally unstable, and leading a double life. Marcus Jordan has arrived at beacon. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am here with a brand new story… again. This one actually wasn't a request from a friend. I've been cooking this story up for a bit myself. So welcome to the first story of RWBY: The Fire King.**

 **You know I don't own RWBY right? Of course you do. Let's get this started.**

Chapter 1: Marcus Jordan

 **In Atlas on the first day of school**

"Man. This is going to take longer than I thought." Said a boy, sitting at a desk. He had a pair of fox ears on his head, which twitched every once in a while. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Is everything alright sir?" asked a servant entering the room.

"Yes. Thank you Dennis. Could you get headmaster Ozpin on the line? I need to speak with him." Said the boy.

"At once sir." Said the servant with a polite bow.

The boy turned around, facing a screen. Not long afterwards, the screen flashed to life to show headmaster Ozpin on the screen.

"Ah, hello Marcus. What seems to be the issue?" asked Ozpin.

"Hello headmaster. It seems that I won't be able to get to beacon as early as I initially anticipated. There is too much work yet to be done. I should be there within four days, but I won't be any longer than a week at most." Said Marcus.

"Understood. I will inform your team." said Ozpin.

"Thank you headmaster." Said Marcus, hanging up.

 **At beacon**

'Good thing he called. I had forgotten to inform team RWBY.' Thought Ozpin.

Ozpin got up from his desk and left his office. He started towards the dorm building. As he arrived he climbed the staircase and went to team RWBY's dorm room. Upon arriving at the dorm he knocked on the door. Ruby answered the door shortly afterwards. Ozpin saw that the girls hadn't unpacked yet.

"Hello headmaster. What do you need?" asked Ruby.

"I had forgotten to tell you four something. Could you follow me? Bring your belongings with you." Said Ozpin.

"Um. Ok." Said Blake, grabbing her suitcase along with the other three.

Ozpin began walking to the first floor of the dorm building and led team RWBY to a large set of double doors. He opened the doors and let team RWBY in.

"I had forgotten to mention that your team actually has a fifth member. A student took his entrance exam earlier in the year and selected the white knight piece as well. This room was constructed along with the school for just such an event." Said Ozpin.

The girls looked around the room in shock. For starters the door was twice as high and four times as wide as the other doors. The room was at least three times, if not four times as big as their old dorm room. There were five beds set up against one wall. On the wall opposite to the beds was a large TV. Also in the room was a large dog bed.

"Why is there already a TV in here?" asked Weiss.

"That was a request from you fifth member." Said Ozpin.

"I see. Thank you headmaster." said Weiss.

"You fifth member should be here in approximately four days, but he won't be longer than a week." Said Ozpin before leaving.

"Talk about luck. There was barely enough room in our old room for the four of us, much less a fifth member." Said Ruby.

"Anyone else notice that Ozpin told us that he would be here soon. HE will be. As in a boy." Said Blake.

"Hm. Hope he's hot." said Yang.

Weiss just shook her head. "Should we assign beds? Make sure Yang isn't next to the guy. Don't want her climbing into his bed in the middle of the night." Said Weiss.

"Good idea. I'll take the middle one." Said Ruby.

"Me and Weiss will take the ends. Yang can sleep between me and Ruby." said Blake.

"Alright fine. Maybe we should start unpacking now. Don't want to miss class." Said Yang.

 **Four days later**

Blake woke up first and got into the shower first. When she got out she saw her teammates were all awake. She got dressed before receiving a message from Ozpin, asking her to come to his office to pick up her new teammate. He also made it a point to come alone.

"Hey guys? Our new teammate is here, and Ozpin asked me to come pick him up alone. I'll be back soon." Said Blake, leaving.

 **Earlier in Atlas**

"Whew. Finally done. I can head to beacon now." Said Marcus, leaving his office and heading to his room. On his way he ran into Dennis.

"Could you prepare an airship to take me to beacon?" asked Marcus.

"At once sir." Said Dennis, leaving.

He grabbed his daggers and slipped them into his belt. He also grabbed a leather jacket and pulled it on over his black shirt.

He looked over to the side to see his pet. "Dag. Wake up. Time to head to beacon." Said Marcus.

Dag woke up and yawned before walking over to Marcus. Marcus reached up and patted Dag's head.

They both walked towards the airship that would take them to beacon. They boarded the airship and it took off towards beacon. It was a long flight to beacon, but Marcus took a quick rest. Dag nudged him just as beacon was coming into view, which woke him up.

"Ah. Beacon academy. Finally. My training will finally pay off." Said Marcus.

The airship landed and Marcus walked with Dag to Ozpin's office. They boarded the elevator and rode it up to Ozpin's office. They walked into the room and saw Ozpin at his desk.

"Headmaster Ozpin." Said Marcus.

"Ah. Hello Mr. Jordan. I assume everything is finished and under control?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes. I have my advisors informed of the situation and they have my scroll number for any large business transactions that may come up." Said Marcus.

"I see. Good. I see Dag is with you." Said Ozpin.

"I informed you that he would be arriving along with me didn't I?" asked Marcus.

"Of course you did." Said Ozpin, sending a message.

"Contacting my teammates I assume?" asked Marcus.

"Of course. I am only requesting one to come right now. The one that is the most calm and composed." Said Ozpin.

Marcus and Ozpin continued to talk until a girl walked in. Dag ran to the wall and hid in the darkest corner he could before the girl could see him. Marcus turned to see a girl with black hair and amber eyes, dressed in the school uniform.

"Hey there. I assume you are here to pick me up?" asked Marcus.

"You must be our new teammate. I am Blake Belladonna." Said Blake.

"Nice to meet you Blake. I am Marcus Jordan." Said Marcus.

"Jordan? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Blake asked herself.

"Long story. I'd like to explain it in front of the whole team." Said Marcus, looking to his side. He was confused before he spoke aloud. "Dag. We are going to be here for few years. The sooner you get to know them the better." Said Marcus.

"Who's Dag?" asked Blake.

"He's my pet. Just a sec. If you come out now I'll go into town and buy you a steak." Said Marcus, causing Dag to run out and sit next to Marcus instantly wagging his tail, which caused Blake to back up a step.

"Wait wait wait. That's Dag?" asked Blake.

"Surprised?" asked Marcus.

"Well, considering you said Dag was your pet, and it appears that he is a beowolf, yeah, kind of." Said Blake, looking at the large black wolf.

"Yes, he is a beowolf, but I assure you, he is completely tame." Said Marcus, scratching behind Dag's ears.

Blake looked at Marcus like he was insane. "How did this even happen?" asked Blake.

"That also a long story." Said Marcus, as Dag started to walk towards Blake. He smelled her hand and nudged it with his head.

"What is it Dag? You want Blake to pet you?" asked Marcus.

Dag barked a few times before nudging Blake's hand again. Blake seemed hesitant but she eventually started petting Dag's head. Surprisingly, he was actually completely still while Blake was petting him.

"Wow. He is tame." Said Blake.

"I told you. He may look scary, but he's just a big softy." Said Marcus.

"I never knew beowolves had fur." Said Blake.

"How often do you pet a beowolf when you see one?" asked Marcus.

"Fair point." said Blake, moving her hand away.

"Anyways, you should be heading back to your room." Said Ozpin.

"Right. Follow me you two." Said Blake, motioning for Marcus and Dag to follow her.

As they were walking Marcus asked about Blake's other teammates.

"Well, they are all girls." Said Blake.

"Ok, good to know, but I was actually asking about how they would react to Dag." Said Marcus.

"Well, two of them should be fine, but the third…" said Blake, trailing off.

"Not so fine?" asked Marcus.

"Right." Said Blake. "Oh. Here we are."

"Maybe bring them out one at a time? That way there will be three of you before the last one comes out." Said Marcus.

"Good idea. Just a sec." said Blake entering the room. After a few minutes she came out with a short girl with dark red hair and silver eyes, also in the school uniform.

"Hi! I'm Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you." Said the girl.

"Nice to meet you too Ruby. I am Marcus Jordan." Said Marcus. Marcus then looked to the side. "And this is Dag."

"Hello Da-" Ruby cut herself off when she noticed the beowolf standing next to Marcus. "What?" asked Ruby.

"He's tame Ruby. No worries." said Blake. Dag approached Ruby and smelled her before licking her face.

Ruby giggled. "He's very sweet."

"Only to girls. Other times he's a bit of a trouble maker." Said Marcus.

"Oh wait. How is-" Blake cut her off.

"That's why I'm bringing her out last." Said Blake.

Blake walked back in the room and brought out a girl with blonde hair and lilac eyes. She too, was in her school uniform.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Yang Xiao Long." Said the girl.

"Marcus Jordan." Said Marcus. "This is Dag." Said Marcus, gesturing to the beowolf next to him.

"Cool!" said Yang walking over to Dag and petting him without hesitation.

"Alright then. That was easy." Said Marcus.

"I'll say." Said Ruby.

"Oh wait. But… oh this should be good." Said Yang, looking back to the room.

"Now you see why I brought her out last." Said Blake, going back into the room.

Blake walked out, but the second the other girl walked out Dag ran over to her, knocking her down. He then proceeded to lick her face like crazy. The girl laughed.

"Hey Dag. Been a while you big softy." said the girl, who had white hair and blue eyes, stunning the other three girls.

After Dag finished licking Weiss' face, she stood up, before realizing something. "Wait. If you're here Dag, than that means our new teammate is…" Weiss trailed off before looking around and locking eyes with Marcus.

"MARCUS!" yelled Weiss, running into a hug with Marcus. Marcus held her close.

"It has been so long since we saw each other!" said Weiss.

"It really has." Said Marcus. "It was… what… ten years ago? Your seventh birthday?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah." Said Weiss.

"Good to see you too. It has been way to long… sweetheart." Said Marcus with a smirk.

"What?" asked Ruby.

Weiss let go of the hug and sighed. "Will you please stop calling me sweetheart? We have never once done anything more than hug." Said Weiss.

"Would you prefer I go back to Ice Queen?" asked Marcus.

Weiss just hung her head and sighed.

"Then sweetheart is what you get." Said Marcus.

"Let's just go inside." Said Weiss, walking in.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Yang.

"Yeah I mean, I thought Weiss' father hated the faunus." Said Blake.

"No. He's fine with faunus in general, he just doesn't like associating with people that he believes to be at a lower social status than his family." Said Marcus.

"And your family is at the same social status as the Schnee family? The richest family in Remnant?" asked Yang.

"First off, he is at a much higher social status, and my family isn't the richest in Remnant." Said Weiss.

"Then whose is?" asked Blake.

"That would be mine." Said Marcus.

"Your family is richer than Weiss'?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. His is." Said Weiss.

"How? Your family owns the Schnee Dust Company." Said Blake.

"My family owns Jordan enterprises." Said Marcus.

"I KNEW I KNEW YOUR NAME FROM SOMEWHERE!" said Blake.

"What's Jordan enterprises?" asked Yang.

"Only the largest privately owned corporation in Remnant." Said Weiss. "It even owns thirty percent of the Schnee Dust Company. Marcus' father loaned my father enough money to start the company in exchange for theory percent of our profits."

"Really? How much did he loan your father?" asked Yang.

"30 million lien." Said Marcus.

Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Honestly, I drop in the ocean compared to the total wealth of my family's company." Said Marcus.

"So, are you the heir?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. He is the sole heir to Jordan enterprises." Said Weiss.

"Actually… I'm not the sole heir anymore." Said Marcus.

"You have a sibling now?" asked Weiss.

"No. Actually, I'm the sole owner now. My dad died about six months ago. That's why it took so long for me to get here. I had to get the books straight and hire an advisor to take care of the company while I'm here." Said Marcus.

"Wow. How rich is your family?" asked Yang.

"I believe the company is worth approximately 500 trillion lien, give or take." Said Marcus.

"Wow. That is impressive." said Ruby.

"Yeah. Anyways, on to the next order of business. Dag. How the hell did that happen?" asked Blake.

"Right. It happened about fourteen years ago." Said Marcus.

 **There we go everybody! A new story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought with review or PM, make sure to check out Team BAWM as well as my fellow writers RebelKira and Nightmare 6-4. I hope to see you in the next chapter and I will see you later. Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: The Fire King. I am actually so happy to be writing this story. I have had it planned for a while and I already have a lot of moments planned out for this story. Anyways, no reviews, let's just get on with it!**

Chapter 2: IED

 **Back in Atlas. Fourteen Years ago.**

Marcus got dressed in his most comfortable clothes, grabbed his daggers and started to head into the forest behind his house.

"Excuse me sir. Your father has told me to inform you that you will need to be home before four this afternoon. The Schnee's are planning a visit, and I am sure you would like to see Weiss again." Said Dennis.

"Thank you. I do. I'm just going for some meditation. I will be back in time." Said Marcus, continuing towards the forest.

Marcus entered the forest and followed his path to the waterfall deep in the forest. He took his shirt and pants off, leaving himself in a pair of black swimming trunks. He walked over to the waterfall and sat underneath it, letting the water fall on him. He sat cross-legged under the waterfall for about an hour before getting up and getting dressed. He started walking back and heard a cry. It didn't sound human, nor did it sound animal in origin, but Marcus felt the need to check it out. He ran off in the direction of the sound and saw a pack of Ursai surrounding something. Marcus took out his daggers and killed one of the Ursai to see that they were surrounding a small Beowolf. The Beowolf seemed to be having trouble moving. Marcus wasn't sure why, but something compelled him to protect the Beowolf child.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but if you can, I need you to stay still. I can't keep track of you and fight at the same time." Said Marcus as he took a ready stance and started to fight off the Ursai.

 **After the fight**

Marcus looked around and saw that he had defeated all of the Ursai. He looked over to see the Beowolf child unharmed.

"You're ok. Good. Are you hurt?" asked Marcus. He walked over to the Beowolf. The Beowolf stood up and was holding one of its paws up.

"Your leg hurts. Here. I know someone who should be able to help." Said Marcus, picking up the Beowolf child. He carried the Beowolf back to his house.

"Ok. I need you to stay quiet. We'll need to sneak in." said Marcus. Marcus walked in the door and immediately started towards the room where the doctor was. He almost got seen a couple of times, but managed to avoid it. He got to the room and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Ah. Hello sir. What can I hel-" the doctor cut himself off when he saw the beowolf in his arms.

"I know. Can you help him?" asked Marcus.

"Um. Maybe, I've never worked on a creature of grim before, but, put him on the table. I'll take a look." Said the doctor, getting up.

"When I found him in the forest he was being attacked by a pack of Ursai, and my good nature forced me to help him and bring him back here. It looked like this leg was hurt." Said Marcus, pointing to one of the Beowolf's legs.

"I see." Said the doctor, checking out the leg. After a few minutes, he nodded. "It seems like a fracture. I just need to bandage it up and it should heal in time…" the doctor trailed off.

"But…" said Marcus.

"I can't tell how long it will take. As I said, I have never worked on a creature of grim before. It could take a little as two minutes, or as long as two months or longer. I really don't know." Said the doctor.

"Well, then what should we do?" asked Marcus.

"That's easy enough. We let him stay here until he's feeling better." Said a new voice behind Marcus.

Marcus turned to see his father behind him.

"Really?" asked Marcus.

"Of course. Based on your story we can't just let him back into the forest, injured and defenseless." Said his father.

"So, he's kind of like a pet for now?" asked Marcus.

"I suppose, in a way." Said his father.

"Can I name him?" asked Marcus.

"Of course. If you want to." Said his father.

Marcus thought for a little while before he thought of a name. "Dag." Said Marcus.

"Alright. Dag it is." Said his father.

Marcus smiled before he picked up Dag and carried him around the house before bringing him to his room.

"And this is my room. You can stay here until your leg is healed." Said Marcus, laying the beowolf down on his bed.

Dag curled up and fell asleep on his bed. Marcus stayed there and played video games for a few hours before there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"It's open. Don't be alarmed." Said Marcus.

"It's Weiss." said a voice form outside the door.

Marcus paused his game and went to open the door. "You know you don't have to wait for me to let you in right?"

"I know, I just don't feel right just walking in." said Weiss.

"Aright sweetheart." Said Marcus.

Weiss sighed as Marcus smiled. After Marcus moved out of the way, Weiss saw Dag.

"Um? Marcus?" asked Weiss, pointing at Dag.

"Right." Said Marcus as he recounted the story for Weiss.

"Really? A pet Beowolf." Said Weiss, walking over to Dag who had woken up and petted his head. Dag started to lick her hand when she stopped.

"Aw, you may look scary, but you're just a big softy aren't you?" asked Weiss.

Weiss and Marcus continued to play video games together for a little while. Marcus heard a noise and turned around to see Dag jumped off the bed without any trouble.

"Hey! You seem to be feeling better!" said Marcus.

Dag ran over to him. Marcus took off the bandages. "Look like you're all healed already." Said Marcus.

"But wait Marcus. Doesn't that mean you have to bring him back to the forest?" asked Weiss.

"I guess. Well, I guess there isn't anything that can be done about that." Said Marcus as he picked up Dag. He and Weiss stood up and started walking towards the forest. When they got to the edge of the forest Marcus put Dag down and let him go. However, Dag didn't move. Marcus took a step away from the forest and Dag did as well. Marcus continued to take steps away, and Dag stayed with him. After a few steps, Marcus' father showed up and spoke.

"It seems he wants to stay with you permanently." Said his father.

Dag let out a bark of happiness.

Marcus nodded and spoke. "Come on Dag." said Marcus as he walked back to his house.

 **Back to the present**

"And that's the story of how me and Dag met and he became my pet." Said Marcus.

"Wow. You must be a really good person to save a creature of grim." Said Blake.

"It isn't like I could just leave him." Said Marcus. He looked at his watch and saw that classes had already ended and it was lunch time.

"There a cafeteria around here somewhere?" asked Marcus.

"Oh yeah. We can introduce you to our friends." Said Yang.

"Awesome. Let get going." Said Marcus. Dag stood up and walked next to Marcus.

"I don't know if Dag should come with us." Said Ruby.

"Yeah. Probably not. You should just stay here Dag. I'll bring you back something." Said Marcus.

Dag just walked back into the room and layed on the doggy bed in the corner.

Marcus and team RWBY walked into the cafeteria and sat with another team.

"Hey guys! This is Marcus. He's a new member of our team." Said Ruby, introducing Marcus to everyone. Marcus walked over and shook everyone's hand.

"Nice to meet you Marcus. I'm Jaune, this is Pyrrha, Nora and Ren." Said the blonde gesturing to the three people sitting next to him.

"As in Pyrrha Nikos?" asked Marcus as he shook her hand.

"Precisely." Said Pyrrha.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Marcus Jordan." Said Marcus getting a gasp from Ren.

"As in Jordan enterprises?" asked Ren in shock.

"The very same." Said Marcus, shaking Nora's hand before moving on to Ren. Marcus then walked over to get food along with Yang.

"So, what do you think of them?" asked Yang.

"They are all pretty nice, and to be honest, Ren is pretty hot." said Marcus, shocking Yang.

Yang just froze and started staring at Marcus.

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you guys. I'm bisexual." Said Marcus as they started to walk back to the table.

"That would've been good to know." Said Yang as they sat down.

"What?" asked Pyrrha.

"Marcus is bisexual." Said Yang.

Everyone except Weiss stared at Marcus shocked.

"Is that really so surprising?" asked Marcus.

"No. Surprising is the wrong word. More unexpected than anything." Said Ruby.

"So, I imagine you said something about one of us to get Yang to ask about that." Said Weiss.

"Yeah I said Ren was pretty hot." Said Marcus.

The whole table was silent for a few seconds. "Well this has become awkward really quick." Said Marcus.

"It's mostly silent because we're waiting for Ren to respond." Said Jaune.

"Not gay or bi. Sorry Marcus." Said Ren.

"No problem. Wasn't expecting you to be." Said Marcus.

"We'll need to introduce you guys to Dag as well." Said Ruby.

"Who's Dag?" asked Jaune.

"My pet Beowolf." Said Marcus.

"Did you really just say the words 'Pet Beowolf'?" asked Jaune.

"Yes I did." Said Marcus.

"You are just full of unexpected statements aren't you?" asked Nora.

"You have no idea how many secrets he has." Said Weiss.

"You say any of mine, I'll spill some of yours." Said Marcus.

Weiss gulped and nodded. "Ok."

Marcus chuckled before finishing his food. He stood up and remembered something.

"I gotta go. I promised Dag I would get him a steak from town. I'll see you guys later." Said Marcus walking out of the cafeteria.

"Oh. Wait a sec!" said Weiss.

Marcus stopped and looked back. "Yeah?" asked Marcus.

"Can I bring team JNPR to the room and introduce them to Dag?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Said Marcus before someone walked into him. He turned around to see a girl with rabbit ears on the ground in front of him. He reached down and helped the girl up before walking past her. As he was walking away, someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

He turned around to see a girl with sunglasses. "Aren't you going to apologize?" said the girl.

"Why should I? She bumped into me." Said Marcus, pointing at the girl.

"Then you shouldn't have stood still in the middle of the hallway. Apologize." Said the girl.

"No. I was talking to my friend. She should have been paying attention to where she was walking." Said Marcus.

 **Back in the cafeteria**

"Oh no." said Weiss.

"What?" asked Ruby.

Weiss pointed outside to see Marcus arguing with the two girls outside. "Velvet bumped into him and then this started." Said Weiss.

After a few more seconds Velvet pulled his shoulder and slapped him.

"Well, nothing we can do now." Said Weiss.

 **Back with Marcus**

Marcus froze after being slapped. He started to tremble and he balled up his fist. He turned around and punched Velvet in the face with as much force as he could. The other girl tried to grab him, but Marcus grabbed her arm and flipped her over him, slamming her on the ground.

After the other girl hit the ground, Marcus' eyes widened, he took a few steps back, and he held his head in his hands in shock. "No. No, not again." Said Marcus. He turned to see his teammates staring at him in shock. Marcus then ran back to the dorm.

Once he got back to the room, he sat on his bed, pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them and started repeating "I didn't mean to."

After a few minutes Weiss walked in with the others, shocking Marcus.

Marcus began rocking back and forth while still repeating "I didn't mean to."

"I know Marcus. I know you didn't mean to." Said Weiss, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Marcus continued shaking for a little while before he calmed down.

"You ok?" asked Weiss.

"No. I thought I had it under control, but today proved me wrong. I need to apologize to them." Said Marcus.

"Before that can you tell us what the hell happened?" asked Blake.

"No. I need to apologize to those two as soon as I can. I need to make amends." Said Marcus.

"I'll come with you. They probably won't listen if it's just you." Said Weiss.

"Good point. I know I wouldn't." said Marcus as they left the room.

They walked through the school until they got to their dorm room. Weiss knocked and Marcus stayed out of sight.

"Hello Weiss. What is it?" asked the girl with the sunglasses.

"Hi Coco. Is Velvet here as well?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. Velvet!" yelled Coco.

Velvet came to the door. "Hello Weiss. Why are you here?" asked Velvet.

"There's someone who needs to talk to you." Said Weiss waving Marcus over.

Marcus stepped into view. Upon seeing him Coco and Velvet took an angry look on their faces.

"Just let him talk." Said Weiss.

"Before I say anything, if you're going to hit me, go ahead. I deserve it." Said Marcus opening his arms in acceptance.

Coco and Velvet looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We're not going to hit you. It looks like you have something that explains what happened." Said Velvet.

"I do. First off, have either of you two ever heard of IED?" asked Marcus.

"I assume you don't mean improvised explosive device." Said Coco.

"No. He probably means intermittent explosive disorder." Said Velvet.

"So you've heard of it then?" asked Marcus.

"A friend of mine from back home has it." Said Velvet.

"Well, that makes my explanation much shorter." Said Marcus.

"No. It makes your explanation unneeded. You can't control IED. It happens whether you want it to or not." Said Velvet.

"So… we're all good then?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah. Of course. It wasn't your fault what happened." Said Velvet.

"Thanks Velvet. How about you Coco?" asked Marcus.

"I don't know much about IED, but I think I can more or less figure it out from what was said. Violent reactions disproportionate to whatever happened. " Said Coco.

"That's basically the long and short of it." Said Marcus.

"Alright. Yeah. We're good." Said Coco.

"Thanks for understanding. By the way, if you guys ever want to meet a Beowolf that doesn't want to kill you, swing by the dorm." Said Marcus as he and Weiss walked away.

'At least they understood.' Thought Marcus, as he arrived back at the dorm.

 **There we go guys. Chapter 2 down, and a bit more info on what kind of person Marcus is. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, remember to leave a review of what you thought and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with another chapter of RWBY: The Fire King! Am I updating this story too much? I mean, this is chapter three and I haven't even started a chapter for a story other than this one since it started. Oh well, reviews!**

 **Nightmare 6-4: Thank you!**

 **StandAlone86: Thanks for the input**

 **I don't own RWBY, you know this by now, let's go!**

Chapter 3: Let's play

As Marcus and Weiss walked back into the room the saw that team JNPR was in the room along with Ruby, Yang and Dag. Nora and Dag were sitting next to each other and they seemed to be getting along well.

"Those two seem to like each other." Said Marcus.

"Dag immediately warmed up to Nora when we walked in." said Ren.

"He is very sweet." Said Pyrrha.

"I know. Anyways. I keep forgetting to get a steak for Dag. I will be back soon." Said Marcus, leaving the room.

"Ok Weiss, I can't believe that nothing ever happened between you." Said Blake.

"Nothing did." Said Weiss.

"Did you ever want anything to?" asked Yang.

"Honestly, both of us did for a little while, but we had already known each other for too long at that point. It would've just been awkward." Said Weiss.

"Really?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, and… there was something else." Said Weiss.

"What else?" asked Yang.

"Not important right now." Said Weiss.

Team RWBY wanted to press further, but decided not to when they saw the look on Weiss' face. "Alright. But can you tell us what happened with Marcus, Velvet and Coco?" asked Blake as there was a knock on the door.

Weiss opened the door to see that Coco and Velvet were there. "Hey. What was that about a Beowolf that doesn't want to kill us?" asked Velvet.

Weiss moved out of the way and Velvet and Coco saw Dag walking over to them.

"Ok, I didn't really know what to expect, but this definitely wasn't even considered." Said Velvet.

"Kinda hard to predict a pet Beowolf." Said Yang.

"That is true." Said Coco, reaching out a hand and petting Dag.

"He is quite friendly for a creature of Grim." Said Velvet, also petting Dag.

The ten people in the room continued to talk until Marcus returned with a bag. He pulled a package out of it and opened it to reveal a steak. He threw the steak in the air and Dag jumped to catch it. After grabbing it he walked over to the doggy bed and began eating it.

Marcus gave a small smile and chuckled. "Anyways, I'm think I'm going to head to the library to read a bit." said Marcus, grabbing a book off his shelf and leaving the room.

"Want some company?" asked Blake.

"Sure." asked Marcus, following Blake to the library. When they got there Blake pulled out a novel. Marcus opened his book and started reading as well.

Blake got curious and looked at what Marcus was reading. All that she saw was a chess board on the cover.

"What is that book?" asked Blake.

"It's a book on chess strategies." Said Marcus, turning the book towards her. The page showed a chess board with the pieces in certain positions and showed many ways to get out of a tight spot and put your opponent in checkmate as well as counters to your opponent trying the same moves.

"You play chess often?" asked Blake.

"Yeah. I love chess." said Marcus. He looked to the table next to them where two boys were playing chess. After looking at their game board for a little while, he spoke.

"Oh. White is in trouble." Said Marcus.

"What?" asked the boy playing as white.

"Well, you're three moves away from checkmate, and you're in a tough spot to get out of." Said Marcus.

"No, it isn't hard to get out of, it is impossible. There isn't a move he can make that would get him to a position where he could put me in checkmate." Said the boy playing as black.

"No, there are multiple ways." Said Marcus, about to turn back to his book when the boy playing as black challenged him.

"Oh really? Why don't you prove it?" asked the boy.

"Move over." Said Marcus, putting his book down and sitting down opposite of the other boy. He looked at the board and moved a piece. They two continued moving pieces as Marcus started smiling even wider. Before long the boy playing as black was in a panic, constantly being put in check and moving his King. It wasn't long before Marcus chuckled, moved his bishop in line with the boy's king and said "Checkmate. I win." Said Marcus.

By this point, a crowd had formed and everyone started clapping.

"Very well done Marcus." Said a voice. Marcus looked over to see Ren walking through the crowd with a challenging look on his face. "But I have never lost a game of chess." Said Ren, sitting opposite of Marcus.

Marcus just shrugged and started putting his pieces in place, as did Ren. Marcus looked up after his pieces were in place and said "Neither have I."

Looking around, Marcus saw that everyone from team RWBY and team JNPR were watching them.

"I'm taking bets." Said Yang.

"I'm putting twenty on Ren. I know how good he is." Said Nora, placing twenty lien down next to Ren. She was followed by Jaune, Pyrrha and Yang.

"I'm not betting." said Blake.

"Me either." Said Weiss.

Marcus looked to his side and saw no money next to him. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence guys." Said Marcus before Ruby put twenty Lien next to Marcus.

"I believe in you." Said Ruby.

"Thank you Ruby." Said Marcus, as he made the first move. After Ren made a few moves he could tell that Ren was a talented chess player. He was a strategist, just like Marcus, but he also knew Ren's weakness when it came to chess. 'He may be a strategist, but he'll jump at the chance to take any piece, without planning his moves at all. That's how I'll get him.' Thought Marcus.

The game went on for a while before Marcus saw his opportunity. He moved his queen in line with Ren's rook, and as he planned, Ren took his queen, neglecting to notice that his king now had nowhere to move.

"You just lost your Queen." said Ren.

"Yep. And you just lost the game." Said Marcus, moving his knight into a position where it couldn't be killed, but it could reach the king. "Checkmate." Said Marcus.

Ren looked down at the board in shock. He was in checkmate. There was nothing he could do. Marcus had won.

Everyone was shocked that Ren lost, especially Nora.

"How did you beat Ren?" asked Nora.

"It wasn't easy. He's a strategist, just like me, but he'll jump at a chance to take a piece out, without noticing what position he'll be in after he takes the piece. I took advantage of that, forcing his king into a position where it couldn't move out of the way." Said Marcus.

"Well played Marcus. Very well played." Said Ren.

"Well, when you've played chess almost all your life, you tend to get better." Said Marcus.

Ruby collected her winnings. "Looks like I made the right bet." Said Ruby.

"I should've put my money on Marcus." Said Yang.

"Hindsight is 20/20." Said Marcus.

"True." Said Yang.

"Anyways, it's getting a bit late so I'm going to head back to the room to get some sleep." Said Marcus.

"Yeah. Sounds like a good idea." Said Weiss.

The rest of the group agreed with them and decided to head back for some sleep.

Marcus set up in the bed between Blake and Ruby. "Night girls." Said Marcus, going to sleep.

"Night Marcus." Said Ruby.

 **The next day**

Marcus woke up with the others.

"Morning everyone." Said Marcus.

"Morning Marcus." Said Weiss.

Marcus looked towards Dag's bed to see him still sleeping.

"How about we let him sleep?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah. Good idea." Said Blake.

The five teammates took turns showering before heading to Grimm studies.

They all sat down together as the professor started talking. After only a few minutes Port started telling a story from his childhood.

Marcus kept pretending to take notes until the bell rang.

"Well, that's going to be a boring class." Said Marcus.

"At least the teacher is funny." Said Ruby.

"True." Said Marcus as they walked to history.

Just as soon as Marcus sat down, Oobleck ran in and started talking a mile a minute.

Marcus managed to get his books ready fast enough for him to keep up with Oobleck as he started to take notes as fast as Oobleck was talking, surprising the rest of his teammates. Marcus looked to the side quickly to see Ruby having very little luck keeping up with Oobleck. Marcus nudged her with his elbow and then moved his notebook slightly closer to her, letting her copy off him.

"Thanks." whispered Ruby, copying Marcus' notes.

"No problem." whispered Marcus.

After class had ended they all packed up and headed for combat class.

Once they walked in and sat down with team JNPR Marcus started shifting in his seat almost constantly.

"You ok?" asked Jaune.

"Just getting anxious for a fight." Said Marcus.

"I hope we get to see some of your mind games today." Said Weiss.

"Depends on who I fight." Said Marcus.

This was when Goodwitch walked in to announce the lesson today.

"Today will be a special class. Today will be all one on one matches, but you will be allowed to choose your opponents. First student is, Cardin Winchester. Who would you like to fight against?" asked Goodwitch.

I don't care. I'll fight anyone." Said Cardin.

Marcus stood up and walked up to Cardin.

"Oh, we are in for a treat today everybody." Said Weiss.

"So, how does Marcus fight?" asked Pyrrha.

"Oh. He won't be fighting today." Said Weiss.

"But, he just answered Cardin's challenge." Said Nora, confused.

"He won't fight. What he'll do is play some mind games with him and force Cardin to forfeit. Just watch." Said Weiss.

Marcus walked up to Cardin and began to speak.

"I'll play with you, Cardin. Let's play Cardin. You wanna play? Play with me, Cardin. Play with me. Let's play, let's play, LET'S PLAY!" he said in as crazy of a voice as he could.

Cardin seemed slightly creeped out, along with the entire class aside from Weiss, but regained some composure quickly. "Ok. Fine." Said Cardin walking to the other side of the arena and taking out his mace. Marcus smiled when he saw Cardin's hand shaking a bit. Goodwitch started the match.

Marcus and Cardin both ran at each other. Cardin took a horizontal swing at Marcus' head, but Marcus dropped down and did a somersault to avoid it. Cardin turned around to see Marcus looking away from him, Cardin started a charge at Marcus' back, but Marcus dropped to the ground and bridged, staring at Cardin upside down, which scared him enough to make him fall backwards. He then started to walk towards Cardin, still bridged. Once he got close enough to Cardin, Marcus flipped back over onto his hands and knees. He leaned forward as far as he could and spoke in an insane sounding voice again. "I'm having fun Cardin. Are you having fun too? Let's keep playing Cardin. I like playing with you."

"Ok that's it. I'm not fighting him anymore. I forfeit, just keep this… thing away from me." Said Cardin.

"Aw, you don't want to play with me anymore? I wanted to keep playing with you Cardin." Said Marcus.

"You need to stay the hell away from me!" said Cardin going back to his seat.

Marcus simply frowned and went back to his seat. He sat back down and let out a couple chuckles.

"Well, that was an experience and a half." Said Jaune.

Marcus, deciding to have a little fun, turned to Jaune and said "Do you want to play too Jaune?" asked Marcus.

Jaune shifted away from Marcus, but Marcus started to laugh. "Gotcha. I don't play mind games with my friends. I fight them honorably." Said Marcus, turning his attention to the next match so he could find out how others fought.

When Pyrrha fought, Marcus knew who he wanted his next opponent to be. 'Gotta remember to challenge her sometime.' He thought.

After class had ended, the two teams went to the cafeteria together.

The second they sat down Ruby spoke to Marcus.

"That was not what anyone, other than Weiss I guess, expected you to do." Said Ruby.

"I only try mind games with people I know it will work on. Mostly meatheads like Cardin that think strength is the only thing that matters in a fight." Said Marcus.

"That line of 'Let's play' will haunt Cardin now." Said Weiss.

"What do you mean haunt?" asked Yang.

Marcus was about to explain when he saw Cardin bullying Velvet. "Let me show you." Said Marcus, getting up and sneaking behind Cardin. He put one finger over his mouth to signal to Velvet to stay quiet. He leaned his face right up to Cardin's ear and whispered "Let's play." Cardin immediately tried to dash off, stumbling at first, but finding his footing quickly as he ran out of the cafeteria in fear.

Marcus immediately started laughing as did his friends.

"Oh, that was priceless." Said Velvet.

"Oh, I'm gonna have some fun messing with him." Said Marcus.

"Um, Marcus. Thanks for the help." Said Velvet.

"No problem." Said Marcus, Maybe you wanna sit with us? Cardin won't come anywhere near you. Well, rather he won't come anywhere near me… ever." Said Marcus.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." Said Velvet deciding to sit with the group.

"That may have been even more unexpected." Said Jaune.

"But also awesome… and hilarious." Said Marcus.

"True." Said Yang.

"Oh man. It is going to be fun to fuck with him." Said Marcus.

"By the way Marcus." Said Pyrrha.

"Hm. What's up Pyrrha?" asked Marcus.

"If you want, I'll play with you." Said Pyrrha.

"Sure. Let's finish eating first though." Said Marcus.

 **There we go. Chapter 3 down. Hopefully I will be able to update another story before chapter 4. Hopefully, but anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review letting me know if you did, also, as a bit of a contest. There was a reference to two WWE stars in this chapter. If you think you know them, leave a review telling me who you think they are. First person to get it right gets a shout out in the next chapter. So, at any rate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one. Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am here with the next chapter of RWBY: The Fire King! I like writing this story a lot. I like how this story is going and I hope you guys are enjoying it too. No new reviews, so how about we just get into it?**

 **I only own Marcus, nothing else at all.**

Chapter 4: Magma Morph

The group finished eating and went to the training room. Marcus took out his daggers as Pyrrha readied her weapon and shield. Marcus and Pyrrha started to circle each other, waiting for an opening. Marcus reached into his jacket and grabbed something with a smile. In a split second, Marcus threw three objects in Pyrrha's direction. Pyrrha ducked and looked behind her to see three shurikens embedded in the wall behind her. Pyrrha turned back around and was greeted with Marcus in front of her.

"Surprise!" said Marcus, swinging his dagger at her, which hit her. Marcus spun around behind her and went for another strike. Pyrrha spun and blocked his strike before slashing at Marcus, hitting him.

Marcus jumped backwards, out of Pyrrha's reach when she threw her shield at him. Marcus ducked under it and ran for Pyrrha, catching her off guard and landing a couple hits before he took a hit from Pyrrha's shield returning.

Pyrrha went for a strike which Marcus blocked with one of his daggers before sweeping her legs out, causing her to fall. Marcus spun, hoping to kick Pyrrha, but she ducked out of the way, only to jump up into a swipe from Marcus.

Pyrrha countered and hit Marcus in the head with her shield before slashing at him, keeping him on the defensive and landing a few good shots before Marcus created some distance.

Marcus saw his aura was only at 37% while Pyrrha still had 68%. He then reached into his jacket again and pulled out two fire dust crystals. He pulled on the handles of his daggers, separating it from the blade enough for him to put one crystal in both of his daggers, turning their color to a deep crimson. After banging them together, they both caught fire, and Marcus charged at Pyrrha. Marcus entered a blade lock with Pyrrha, shooting embers everywhere. Marcus continued pushing, but didn't gain much ground. Marcus jumped backwards and charged again, running around Pyrrha quickly but landing a few shots, before Pyrrha slashed him and knocked his aura down to 23%.

"Damn. I was hoping to have a few more days before using this, but whatever." Said Marcus, ejecting the dust crystals from his daggers. He reached into his jacket and pulled out two more dust crystals, these ones black as night, and putting them in his daggers.

"What kind of dust is that?" asked Yang from the stands.

"A very rare and dangerous kind of dust, known as cursed dust." Said Weiss.

"Cursed?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. I don't know how Marcus plans to use it, but since he put those crystals in his daggers, they will be able to go through aura." Said Weiss.

"What. Marcus, we aren't trying to kill each other yet!" said Blake.

"I know. Don't worry. I'm not going to use them on Pyrrha." Said Marcus.

"What are you-" Blake was cut off when Marcus stabbed himself in his arms and dragged his daggers up them. He then cast his daggers aside as a glowing liquid started to drain out of his arms. As the liquid continued to pour from Marcus' body, the flow became stronger and the same liquid began to pour out of his ears and eventually his eyes seemed to melt and cause more liquid to fall from his eye sockets.

The liquid began to form a sort of cocoon around Marcus. Just before it fully formed Marcus shouted "Magma Morph!" as it formed and sealed Marcus inside.

"What the hell did he just do?" asked Nora.

"I… I don't know…" said Weiss, in shock.

"You don't know?" asked Ren.

"No. I've never seen him do anything like that before." Said Weiss, before she had an idea. "Actually, that could be his semblance."

"Semblance? Magma Morph." Said Jaune.

"Sounds like it." said Yang.

"Wonder what it does?" asked Ruby.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Said Weiss.

Weiss happened to catch a glance at their aura levels to see that Marcus' aura seemed to be replenishing. Eventually it stopped at 73%, and they looked back to the cocoon Marcus had sealed himself in.

After waiting for a few more minutes the cocoon began to shrink. Before it exploded, sending shards of rock everywhere. Once the dust cleared they looked to where the cocoon was, but didn't see Marcus anywhere.

"Where'd he go?" asked Ruby.

Everyone looked all around the training room, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"This makes no sense. Where did Mar-" Weiss stopped talking suddenly when she looked up.

"What is it?" asked Blake.

"I found Marcus, I think." Said Weiss, pointing up, her voice a little higher than usual, sounding like a mixture of fear and surprise.

"What's so-" Ruby was also shocked when she saw Marcus, or rather, what Marcus had become.

He had changed. Wings had sprouted from his shoulder blades and they spanned five feet each. His forearms and hands had changed to two long blades that seemed to be a part of his body. He had a smile on his face showing that his teeth had sharpened. He also had a tail that ended in a cross.

Pyrrha noticed Marcus flying above her and jumped back a little. Marcus dove down and started flying low to the ground and went towards Pyrrha, starting to spin. Pyrrha held out her shield to block Marcus, but Marcus flew right into it and started to push Pyrrha back. Eventually Pyrrha was pushed against the wall, and she let her shield slip, causing Marcus to fly into her and drive his head into her stomach.

Pyrrha jumped out and regained her footing, but Marcus was in the air again. He swung his tail at her, wrapping it around her, pinning her arms to her sides and flinging her into the air. He flipped and swung his tail into her, sending her back to the ground with great force. As Pyrrha was getting to her feet Marcus flew down and swiped at her, sending her back into the wall and dropping her aura to the red.

Marcus then began to change back into himself. His wings retracted back into his shoulders, his tail vanished and his arms turned back to normal. He then smirked and his teeth were back to normal. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses before putting them on and pressing a button on the side of them before sighing.

Marcus sat down and Ruby spoke.

"What was that?" asked Ruby.

"My semblance. Magma morph lets me warp my body into any shape I desire. I can grow new limbs, replace my existing ones, and change their shape, just to name a few. It also gives my aura a boost." Said Marcus.

"What's with the sunglasses?" asked Weiss.

"That's a side effect of my semblance. After I deactivate it, I go blind temporarily. How long depends on how long my semblance was active for. As a bonus, if I leave it active for too long, it starts to hurt me, and it could potentially kill me." Said Marcus.

"So, you can't see us right now?" asked Yang.

"Not exactly. These glasses let me see in a different way. I can see using synesthesia." Said Marcus.

"Synes-what?" asked Ruby.

"Synesthesia. It lets me see scents as colours." Said Marcus.

"So, we all have different colours?" asked Blake.

"Yeah." Said Marcus, turning to look behind him.

"What am I?" asked Yang.

"Which one are you? I can only see your outlines." Said Marcus.

Yang then stood up and waved at Marcus.

"Hey Yang." Marcus then paused. "Huh…" he said after some silence.

"What is it?" asked Yang.

"Nothing. I just expected something… I don't know, tougher." Said Marcus.

"What colour am I?" asked Yang.

"Didn't expect that at all." Said Marcus.

"Am I pink? I'm not pink am I?" asked Yang.

"No. You're actually purple." Said Marcus.

Marcus looked around and saw someone pink. He pointed to them and said "You are pink."

After he spoke everyone started laughing.

"What? Who is it?" asked Marcus.

"Jaune's pink!" said Nora, laughing hysterically.

Marcus then started laughing as well facing his head down and causing his glasses to fall off. He looked up and saw his friends.

"Great. I can see again." Said Marcus, putting his glasses back in his jacket. Marcus checked his watch and stood up.

"What's up?" asked Jaune.

"I need to head into town to take care of some business. I'll be back soon… probably." Said Marcus.

"Can I tag along?" asked Weiss.

"Sure, come on." Said Marcus, leaving with Weiss.

"Wonder what business they have?" asked Jaune.

"Well, he owns Jordan Enterprises and that she is a Schnee. I suppose that would make them rather busy." Said Blake.

 **With Marcus and Weiss**

Marcus walked through Vale checking around him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He then approached an alley. Taking one step in, a large man walked up to him.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked the man.

"I think you may want to let us in." said Marcus.

"Why would I do that?" asked the man.

Marcus pulled up the side of his shirt to reveal a symbol on his side, while Weiss showed a tattoo.

"You have the brand… and you have the mark" said the man.

"Yeah. That's right. You gonna let us past now?" asked Marcus.

"Of course." Said the man, leading the duo in.

After a brief walk into the hideout Marcus and Weiss were greeted by a large group of people with tattoos.

One turned to see Marcus and Weiss and looked to the man next to Marcus.

"Derek? Why did you bring two outsiders here?" asked the man.

"Relax Al. He has the brand, and she has the mark." Said Derek.

Marcus held up the side of his shirt as did Weiss.

"Oh. Very sorry." Said Al.

"No worries Al. Just checking in on our shipments. How much are we getting?" asked Marcus.

"We're getting about 10,000 lien a day from our average stuff, 5,000 from our crappy stuff, and at least 25,000 for our good stuff." Said Al.

"Good to know. Keep up the good work boys." Said Weiss.

"Why should we listen to you?" Asked Al, gesturing to Weiss.

"I'm his right hand woman." Said Weiss.

"Oh. Very sorry ma'am." Said Al.

Marcus was about to leave when there was an alarm.

"Put this on sir." Said Al, handing him a mask.

Marcus put the mask on and took off his shirt, showing his brand. Weiss stayed in the shadows.

After a few minutes, the guards brought in a girl with a bag over her head. Once she was in the middle of the room, the bag was removed to reveal that is was Ruby. Marcus was briefly shocked before regaining his composure.

"Why are you here?" asked Marcus.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby, terrified.

"Why have you come to our territory?" asked Marcus.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know about this." Said Ruby.

"What number of offense is this?" asked Marcus.

"This is her first offense." Said Derek.

"I see. Very well. You are free to leave, but this is your only warning. If you come back here, I may not be so forgiving." Said Marcus.

"Thank you. I won't come back." Said Ruby.

"Good. Let her go." Said Marcus.

Ruby was led out, Weiss left shortly afterwards and Marcus waited a few minutes, looking over some shipment details before leaving himself. Putting his shirt back on and removing his mask, he left the hideout. Once he got out he went back to beacon and went to his room. He walked in and saw his teammates and team JNPR in the room.

"What's going on here?" asked Marcus.

"Well, we were planning on playing "Kiss, Marry, Kill", but first we are trying to figure out who almost kidnapped Ruby." Said Blake.

"Kidnapped?" asked Marcus.

"Well, they let me go. But their leader had a brand on his side. It looked like a snake with stars for eyes." Said Ruby.

Marcus and Weiss exchanged a glance. Marcus grabbed a paper and drew a symbol on the paper. He then held it up to Ruby.

"Did it look kind of like this?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah. That's really close." Said Ruby.

Marcus sighed and showed Weiss the drawing.

"Oh god." Said Weiss.

"Yeah. Ruby, please promise us you will never go back there." Said Marcus.

"Yeah. Never go back to that area. That group is a gang known as 'The Celestial Serpents' and if you go back, there is a high chance that you will be killed. They don't typically give second chances." Said Weiss.

"How do you know?" asked Nora.

"They have a branch in Atlas as well." Said Marcus.

"We've had a run-in with them." Said Weiss.

"Oh god. Ok. I won't go back. I promise." said Ruby.

"Thank you. So, 'Kiss, Marry, Kill'?" asked Marcus.

"Hell yeah." Said Yang.

 **There we go. Much longer wait this time. Sorry, severe lack of motivation. Hopefully, I can get back into the groove soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think with a review and I hope to see you in my other stories. Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

… **It's time… Hello everybody! I am The Burning Ruler and I am back with chapter 5 of RWBY: The Fire King! Fuck writer's block and everything it loves. No new reviews so let's get into the chapter!**

 **You know who I own and don't own at this point.**

Chapter 5: Kiss, Marry, Kill

"So, who's going first?" asked Marcus.

"Me." Said Yang, before anyone else could speak.

"I'm concerned about this." Said Jaune.

"Don't be. Marcus. Kiss, Marry, Kill." Said Yang.

"Now I'm concerned." Said Marcus.

"Ren, Jaune and Ruby." Said Yang with a smile.

"Dammit. Let's see." Said Marcus, starting to think. "I would kiss… Ren. Marry… I guess… Ruby and kill Jaune."

"Oh thank god." Whispered Jaune.

"You'd rather die than marry or kiss Marcus?" asked Weiss.

"Um… yeah." said Jaune.

"I'm not surprised." Said Marcus. "My turn. Pyrrha. Yang, Blake and Jaune."

"Marry Jaune, kiss Blake, kill Yang. Sorry." Said Pyrrha, without hesitation.

"That was quick." said Ruby.

"Well I mean she's-" Weiss cut herself off. "That was close."

Marcus took a look at Pyrrha and realized what Weiss was about to say. "I see… interesting." Said Marcus.

The group continued to play for a few hours until they decided to only do one more.

"Alright Ruby." Said Yang.

"Oh no." said Ruby.

"Don't worry. Jaune, Ren, Marcus." Said Yang.

"I should have been worried." Said Ruby. "I guess… kiss Jaune, marry Marcus, kill Ren? Sorry Ren."

"Really. Interesting." Said Yang.

"How?" asked Marcus.

"Well, she said she'd marry you, and at the beginning, you said you'd marry her." Said Yang.

Marcus and Ruby looked at each other, their faces a new shade of red, before looking away quickly.

"Come on Yang. Don't tease them." Said Blake.

"Why not? It's fun." Said Yang.

Everyone but Marcus and Ruby let out a collective laugh before Jaune yawned.

"We should probably turn in for the night." Said Ren.

"Yeah. We'll talk with you guys later." Said Pyrrha, leaving with the rest of team JNPR.

"Alright. We'll talk to you tomorrow." Said Marcus as the door closed.

The rest of the group was preparing to go to bed when a loud clap of thunder startled them before the sky opened up, letting a downpour start.

"Great. Thunderstorm." said Weiss.

"Awesome. I'll be back." said Marcus, about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Ruby.

"Roof." Said Marcus, leaving.

"But, it's a downpour out there! You'll make yourself sick!" Said Ruby, but Marcus was already gone.

"What is he thinking?" asked Yang.

"He isn't stupid. I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Weiss.

"True. He'll be back soon enough." Said Ruby.

The rest of team RWBY got into bed and went to sleep, but Ruby didn't.

'Why do I care so much about why he went out there? I guess I'm just curious about why he went to the roof in a storm.' Thought Ruby.

Ruby stayed in bed for about five more minutes before sneaking out of the room in her pajamas, and heading to the roof. When she got to the door leading to the roof she saw Marcus sitting cross-legged in the rain, completely still. However, as she looked closer, she realized his clothes were still dry, and there was small amount of steam rising from his clothes.

"How are you doing that?" asked Ruby, from the doorway.

Marcus turned around to see Ruby. "Hey Ruby. How am I doing what?" asked Marcus.

"How are your clothes still dry?" asked Ruby, clarifying.

"Right. How should I describe it? See, while my semblance has the effect of making me blind after it is activated, there is another effect that is amplified after it is deactivated. It makes my body temperature rise very sharply. Even if my semblance wasn't activated, my body temperature is higher than the regular, but after using my semblance, it gets even higher than that. Sitting out in the rain cools me off, and because of my high body temperature, I don't get wet. The water evaporates as it hits me, causing the steam." Said Marcus.

"Really?" asked Ruby.

"Look." Said Marcus, holding out his hand. Ruby looked at his hand to see that whenever a drop of rain hit his hand, it started to boil immediately and soon evaporated.

"Then I guess I don't need to worry about you getting sick." Said Ruby.

"Nope. Not a cold, but a fever is a very real possibility." Said Marcus.

"Really?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, my high body temperature keeps me from getting colds, but when I get fevers, they are absolute torture." Said Marcus.

"How bad are they?" asked Ruby.

"Well, let me put it like this. What is the highest fever you have ever had?" asked Marcus.

Ruby thought for a moment before responding. "When I was seven I had a fever of 103.6 degrees. It was really bad." Said Ruby.

"The lowest fever I have ever had was 138.2 degrees. That is how bad my fevers are." Said Marcus.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. "Torture sounds pretty accurate." Said Ruby.

"Yeah." Said Marcus before standing up.

"You heading back to the room?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah." Said Marcus, leaving for the room along with Ruby.

Once they got back to the room, they collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep quickly.

 **The next day**

Marcus woke up with a yawn and looked to the side to see that everyone else was still asleep.

He looked to the foot of his bed to see Dag waking up as he got dressed.

"Hey bud. How you doing?" asked Marcus.

Dag gave a quiet bark in return.

Marcus gave him a smile back and was about to leave the room when everyone else woke up.

"Where you heading Marcus?" asked Yang.

"Planning on heading into town for a bit." Said Marcus.

"Want some company?" asked Ruby.

"Well… I was actually planning on getting Christmas presents for everyone, so it's probably best that I go alone." Said Marcus.

"Isn't it a bit early for that? I mean, Christmas isn't for another month." Said Weiss.

"You know I like to be prepared." Said Marcus.

"True." Said Weiss.

"Actually, while we're on the topic of Christmas…" Yang started.

"What is it?" asked Blake.

"I was thinking that we should do a Secret Santa kind of thing for Christmas. We'd have a spending limit of course and that way everyone only has to buy one gift." Said Yang.

"I like that idea." Said Ruby.

"Works for me." Said Blake.

"I'm fine with it, but Marcus…" Weiss trailed off.

The three others looked at Marcus, who gave an odd smile.

"Look, it isn't that I don't like the idea, but I'm not a fan of Secret Santa. I would prefer to get everyone a gift, without having to adhere to a limit on how much I can spend." Said Marcus.

"But, then we can't do a Secret Santa." Said Ruby, sadly.

"Well, actually… I have a way we still can." Said Marcus.

"Really? How?" asked Yang.

"We still draw. I still get everyone gifts, but whoever I draw is who I'll spend the most on." Said Marcus.

The group looked to be thinking.

"That works for me." Said Blake.

"I like it." Said Ruby.

"Alright. Works for me." Said Yang.

"Let's draw then." Said Weiss.

Yang pulled a hat out from under her bed and held it out.

"You want to start Marcus?" asked Yang.

"Gladly." Said Marcus, reaching into the hat and pulling out a slip of paper.

Marcus looked at it and nodded, before slipping it into his pocket. "I'll be off then." Said Marcus, leaving.

"One of us is in for a real treat on Christmas." Said Weiss, pulling out a name.

"What do you mean?" asked Blake, picking a name.

"Let's just say Marcus usually gets very pricey gifts. With this Secret Santa, I'm expecting something quiet extravagant for the person he picked." Said Weiss.

"Wonder who he got?" asked Ruby, picking.

"We'll find out soon enough." Said Yang.

 **Three hours later with Marcus**

"There we go. I got everyone's gifts." Marcus said to himself, carrying a bag containing the gifts for the girls. As he was walking he saw a few men walking into a small building. Marcus walked up to the building and saw a group of men. Marcus could tell at a glance that they were drug dealers, just like his gang.

'They need to be taken care of.' Thought Marcus, starting to walk towards the territory of The Celestial Serpents. After entering he walked deep into the territory to plan an attack.

"Hello sir. What is it?" asked Al.

"I found another group dealing in our town. I think they need to learn who runs this area." Said Marcus.

"Of course sir. How shall we bring them down?" asked Al, pulling out a map and laying it on a table.

Marcus grabbed a pen and circled the building he saw the men enter. As he was planning an attack, an alarm sounded. Marcus removed his shirt and put on his mask. Shortly afterwards, two men brought an intruder in. The removed the bag covering their head, to reveal that it was Ruby.

Marcus was initially shocked. "You returned… why?" asked Marcus.

"I'm sorry! I swear I have a good reason!" said Ruby, panicking.

"What might your reason be?" asked Marcus.

"I was walking through town looking for a friend of mine, when I thought I saw him enter your territory. He mentioned before that he had a previous run in with your group. I knew that if you caught him, he would be killed, so I ran to try and stop him, but I wasn't fast enough, and I ran too far and accidently stepped into your territory." Explained Ruby.

"No one came here before you." Said Marcus.

"What? I swear I thought I saw him come here." Said Ruby.

Marcus walked up to her and looked her dead in the eyes. After a few seconds he nodded and walked away. "I believe you." Said Marcus.

"Really?" asked Ruby.

"Yes. Tell you what. You managed to catch me in a good mood today. I will give you one more chance." Said Marcus.

"You mean…" Ruby trailed off.

"Yes. You may leave. However, I will not forgive a third transgression against us. Understood?" asked Marcus.

"Understood." Said Ruby.

Marcus nodded. "Escort her out." Said Marcus, as the other members led Ruby out.

Marcus walked back over to the table he was at. "Their hideout is too open. No way to attack without drawing attention. Send in a covert operative. Take them down from the inside. Recruit them if we can, destroy them if we must." Said Marcus, putting his shirt on and removing his mask.

"Understood sir." Said Derek as Marcus left.

Marcus walked back to the airships and boarded one to beacon. After landing he walked to team JNPR's dorm room. He knocked and Ren answered.

"Hello Marcus. How can I help you?" asked Ren.

"Can you hide these?" asked Marcus, handing Ren the bag of presents.

"Um, yeah sure, but what are they?" asked Ren.

"Christmas presents for my team." Said Marcus.

"I see. You're a pretty smart guy. They'll never look for their presents here." Said Ren.

"More than just a pretty face Ren. Thanks." Said Marcus, with a smile, before leaving.

Marcus arrived at his dorm and was immediately tackled by Ruby the second he opened the door.

"Woah!" yelled Marcus after falling to the ground.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE OK!" yelled Ruby, tearing up.

"Um… ok, but why wouldn't I be? Asked Marcus.

"Well, earlier I was in town and I thought I saw you go into the Celestial Serpents territory. When I went back in to try and help you-" Marcus then cut Ruby off, worried.

"You went back?! Are you ok?!" asked Marcus, getting up and looking Ruby in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Said Ruby.

"Wait, their leader gave you another chance?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah. When I explained that I thought I saw Marcus enter their territory, their leader believed me and let me go." Said Ruby.

"Strange, I didn't think their leader forgave two transgressions." Said Marcus.

"I imagine they don't unless you have a legitimate reason." Said Weiss.

"Well, either way, thank god he gave Ruby another chance. But, Ruby, you need to promise to NEVER go back there, no matter what you see." Said Marcus.

"Ok. I promise." Said Ruby.

"Thank you Ruby." Said Marcus.

"So, where are our presents?" asked Yang.

"Wait, you just found out your sister put her life at risk, and the first thing you care about is your present?" asked Blake.

"Ruby is fine and in perfect health. I don't need to worry about her right now." Said Yang.

"I suppose that's a good point, but at any rate, your presents aren't here." Said Marcus.

"Then where are they?" asked Yang, trying to trick Marcus.

"I'm not going to tell you where your presents are Yang." Said Marcus.

"Fine. Can you tell us who you drew for Secret Santa?" asked Yang.

"If I tell you, what's the point of doing Secret Santa in the first place? The point of Secret Santa is you don't know who anyone else drew, until Christmas. So if I tell you who I drew, wouldn't that kind of defeat the purpose?" asked Marcus.

"He makes a good point Yang." Said Ruby.

"Fine. I'll lock up my curiosity until next month. I can wait that long." Said Yang, crossing her arms.

"Good." Said Marcus.

 **There we have it. Chapter 5. Again, writer's block can seriously go fuck itself, and I hope you aren't too mad with how long the chapter took to come out. At any rate, hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to leave a review of what you thought and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter as well as my other stories! Goodbye!**


End file.
